


Keep That Branding

by super_phan_natural



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009 Phan, 2009-2019, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Through the Years, YouTube, certain youtubers are actors, dan and phil are actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: James Howl is just a young aspiring actor who just wanted some experience and quick cash. Michael Leicester also wanted that, but his filming career was cut short, so they both sign up to be YouTube actors. They pretend to be characters, called Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Meeting up for a "duo deal", they pretend to be best friends and internet personalities. But keeping up a persona in front of a whole internet audience can be too much to bear, and years down the line, secrets may be revealed.(Timeline from 2009 to 2019)





	1. 2009 pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh ok so I decided this idea at like 3 in the morning, and I'm sticking with it. 1 year will be 1-2 chapters each (2009 will take up 2 chapters) so get ready folks.

**_October 2009;_ **

 

I looked at the screen that was in front of me, my finger hovering over the trackpad of my laptop. 

 

_ Amature actors wanted: YouTube webseries possible. Project may last a few years _

 

I knew what YouTube was; I had an account after all. It was mostly used to comment, but I guess I might actually use it for videos. I looked at the ad on the casting website. I was almost 18 and almost out of school. There was a possible sum of money, and I need a job for university. After all, acting was one of the talents I was told I had, and the numerous times I auditioned for school plays and musicals might even support the idea. My mom allowed me to audition to anything local, and my webcam is as local it can get. 

 

I read the lengthy description waffling on about how this is a very “creative and risky” acting pathway, as no one knew if YouTube was really worth putting money and effort into. I heard of lonelygirl15 before, so I knew what YouTube acting was. But was it really worth it? Would my parents really believe it? I guess there really isn’t a risk. If it backfires, I guess I just back out. The description also links to a few other actors who took part in this sort of… web series? Not sure how, as they don’t really connect to have continuity. I shrug, tapping the links provided. It takes me to some girl’s channel, something about beauty hacks. Her camera was good quality and her editing seemed very clean cut for a 17-or-something year old. I click on the next link, and a green and blue border greets me. I recognize the channel, led by some uni kid who liked posting some interesting life stories and creative videos. I watched his videos a year or two ago when a friend of mine suggested him, and I see that I’m still subscribed, the yellow “subscribed” button sitting beside his screen name, “AmazingPhil”. He’s an actor, hm? I felt a bit betrayed, but I realize this guy just wants some quick cash for some creative inspiration and fun. 

 

I tap “audition for casting”.

 

_ Name: James Howl _

_ Experience: Greenwich school theatre and drama club _

_ Contact info:  _ _ james.howell@live.co.uk _

 

I clicked send and didn’t expect too much from it.

 

Boy was I getting into a lot.

 

//

 

The next day I received an email from one of the agents from the company, stating he wants me to audition by send him a video of what I can do. I hesitate, but decide there really isn’t any harm in it. I set up the laptop and balance it on some of my textbooks to get the right angle. I throw the clutter away from view, and hit record. This wasn’t scripted, it was me being me. After stopping the record button, I delete it.

 

Again.

 

I set up the laptop again, but I read the email again.

 

_ Be a character _ It wrote. I thought this required some thinking. For the next hour, I write out the character traits he would have. He would have to be in the emo stage as that’s what’s most popular with YouTube personalities. I wasn’t planning to be different; I had no idea what the company wanted, so I made the most generic high school student and stuck to the idea. He is gonna be somewhat like me; like the internet, acting, some music bands. I had no real good characteristics for him as this was purely experimental, but if this worked out I would have to get a good design for him.

 

The last major key was he had to have a name. I wasn’t going to name him James, I think that would just be weird. I don’t want him to be exactly like me, and it would be easier for my friends to find me. This was going to be secret, I just don’t know where it’ll go. I look out the window of the flat, my eyes scanning the road of littered garbage and cigarette butts. I spot one of my neighbours walking down the street, his hands in his pockets and a cold stare frozen on his face. He was a few years older than me, and is going to uni as well. Dan was his name, and that gave me an idea. I’m going to name the character Dan. Writing out at the top of the page, I sign Dan Howell. Now, I wasn’t going to give out his last name, but just so I have some recognition with him.

 

This time, I set up my laptop with new confidence. My parents were downstairs, so I had to quietly talk to the webcam blinking back to me. I wasn’t sure how this was going to start, but I guess I’ll just go along with what I would usually say.

 

“Hi… so, my name is Dan” I say, giving a little gesture. Trying to wrap my head around this new name and personality, and list some basic facts about what my viewers were expecting. After ending the video with a random outro, I sit back down and decide to edit it. After about half an hour I’m finished, and published the video and sent the link to the agent. Deciding I need to stay on brand, I change my channel’s name to some dumb name I made in the spur of the moment.  After some contemplating, I hit  _ save changes  _ and sit back. My hands resting on my laptop, I text one of my close friends, Brandon. He responds quickly, knowing he doesn’t have too much to do.

  
“So I casted an audition” I say, his excited approval calming me down. 


	2. 2009 pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so it's very late, but i'm not gonna abandon this work. Y'all will have 2010 up soon!

 

The email sent back to me was quick and to the point. I was given an audition time for a casting building and was told “the hard stuff was over”. I was told they will get back to me after the meeting, and say that they have some plans for my character. That Monday, I went to the designated office building and made sure that it wasn’t sketchy. Instead, i was greeted with a talent office and it felt legit. I walked up the the receptionist, who directed me to a small office that held two cubicles. I shook hands with the man who introduced himself as Mark. I suspect he was the guy who led me here, and was probably the most interested in my character.

 

“So, James” He greeted me as I sat down.

 

“Yes”

 

“How do you feel about being with another YouTube channel? Not a combined channel, but being almost like a ‘duo’?” He asked immediately. I ran my hand across the arm rest, unsure if this was what I wanted. 

 

“Um, I guess that’s ok” I say.

 

“Great. I have just the YouTube channel for your character. I linked his channel to the email I sent to you. AmazingPhil is his screen name, and I’m sure you two would get along well. I talked with him about it and he was cool with it, so I’m excited to introduce that idea” He says, a thumbs up as he finished. He reminded me of a dad who’s trying to be ‘with the kids’ but failing. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine”

 

//

 

“Hey” I say to the man standing on the train platform. He looks up from his phone, and seems to recognize me.

 

“Oh, hello… James?” He asks, as if he already forgot my name. 

 

“Yeah, James”

 

“Well, I’m Michael. Not exactly sure how you’re doing so far, but I’m good. How about you?” he asks. He’s so put together, and seems to know what he’s doing. After some small talk, he tells me that he’s going to a party and asks if I want to go. There is some hesitance in his voice, and I see the fact that Mark forced him to ask me. As if I was the last kid on the football team and picked me because he had no other choice. Despite him being laid back, he’s not the kind of person I would usually be around.

 

Michael had knack for talking to people. I guess I did, but I wasn’t as out there as he was. He was so casual and made you feel like everything made sense. I understood when he said I’ll just join the party. He was obviously just being friendly. He probably just agreed to be the YouTube duo just so that he can make some money off of it. The agents did tell us to get to know each other so that we’re comfortable making our first video together. I’m assuming this is what Phil thought “getting to know each other” meant, and honestly it was very unprofessional. 

 

“So, whose party is this?” I ask, him walking a few paces in front of me. 

 

“A YouTube friend of mine” He says, not minding me too much. He glanced more at his phone than in my direction, and I had to try hard not to throw the phone out of his hand. I just walk on and pretend as if I haven’t noticed. 

 

We arrive at the house, some uni kids already drunk at the front. I grimace, remembering the faces of my highschool mates looking exactly like that. I wasn’t ready to be like that. Everyone knew that we were with the agents. People called me James, and understood how new I was. Michael quickly abandoned me, joining a group of his friends. I was stuck with a few other people who didn’t know how to properly talk to me, so I simply took a drink and told them I had to go to the bathroom. Locking myself in the surprisingly empty bathroom, I slid down the wall and reminded myself why I was even here. I take a deep breath and tell myself I’m doing this for Dan. I was doing this for me. I walk back out, and put on the biggest ego I had.

 

“Hey” I say to Michael’s friend group. Their smiles are nice; not too nice but not mean. They aren’t people I would usually hang out with, but they aren’t dicks. I guess that’s all that matters to survive the night. I start conversating with people around me, not really knowing how they'll take my personality, but they started warming up to me. A drink or two later and I’m more open to the conversations. Michael looks at me with a chill look, his eyes waiting for me to do something ridiculous. I knew he just was angry that I was stealing all of his attention, so I was more animated with my speech, and noticing people were crowding around as they were getting more interested. But Michael sat put, and somehow that angered me. He was so calm and almost bored. I had no idea why I was trying to make a scene. Prove myself? Perhaps.

 

I hear the familiar music blasting through the stereo, and I grab two others from his friend group. Toxic makes its way to my ears, and I start singing along. Most people are buzzed enough to join in, all clapping as they cheer me on. I get up on the table, kicking off the cups and pull up some others as everyone starts singing, knowing this will render something. I glance at Michael’s direction, and I see his eyes piercing through mine. He’s standing there, his calmness gone. As the chorus comes on, I take his arm and pull him towards the centre, my voice cracking as I sing louder. Soon, he looks around and decides to sing as well. Soon enough, the whole university student body is singing off key to a Britney Spears song. For the first time, I start seeing Michael actually happy. He’s cheerful, and genuinely singing along instead of forcing himself. He’s social, but he tends to not want to embarrass himself. But here, he’s on the table along with me, waving his arms around as the last verse of the song ends. Everyone cheers as the song finishes, and I hear his laugh. It’s pure and clean, something I’ve never heard from him. The times I’ve watched his videos, he’s so restrained. But here, he’s himself. He isn’t Phil, he’s Michael. 

 

We walk back, and he offers me to crash at his place for the night. My mother never worried about me, so I just texted her that I’m at a friend’s house. She unsurprisingly says a simple ‘ok’ as I hear the text message notification. I sigh, but remember I can get to know who Michael is today. 

 

“So, you’re in uni huh?” I say. He’s much more comfortable now, and he’s not looking down at his phone anymore. Instead, we’re just talking. Getting to actually know each other instead of our internet personalities.

 

“Yeah, more in the filming department. You?”

 

“I’m going soon. I have to save up, but I have a feeling I should just do either drama or law”

 

“Well, those are two completely separate things” He comments.

 

“Yeah, well I don’t know if this whole acting thing will even work out” I explain.

 

“I’m sure it will, it’s going alright for me so far. After all, this is just going to be a one year thing, I’m planning to start on my short films and such. It’s interesting, so I bet you’ll find something you’ll like”.

 

“I hope so”.

 

We arrive at his house, quietly sneaking in as he explains his parents are already sleeping. We crawl into his room and he lays out a blanket and throw pillow I could sleep on. 

 

“Sorry I don’t have much, but I guess this will do” He says, handing me a glass of water. The party, though I wasn’t crazy drunk, was going to affect me tomorrow for sure. I know I’m a lightweight, so I agree with the cup of water meeting my hand. Mindlessly I take off my shirt as if I’m back home, but I remember Michael is still in the room. 

 

“Sorry, I forgot I’m not home”

 

“No worries”

 

And after that awkward conversation, I lay down and hope sleep takes me quickly.

 

//

 

I received a text from Michael a month later, and I kinda forgot about the whole duo thing. I uploaded two videos in total, and I’ve received an alright audience so far. It’s a decent following considering I only just began making videos. Michael said that the agent is expecting a video collab to introduce the characters together on camera. We’ve been tweeting to each other to make it a build up, and people have already wanted us to collab anyways. I agree and we set a date for this week. I’ve booked a train ticket to Manchester, my mind racing how this is going to work. We did build up a small audience (I would say a bit more of a mini fanclub rather than anything big like an audience) so Michael suggested over the phone that we could do the standard Q and A. I agreed, since it didn’t take much effort and planning. But in the back of my mind I did have a few skits in mind, and I needed someone else to help me with them. The idea was still there, so I was going to ask him if it’s possible.

 

I meet him up at Manchester station, and we take the tube to his house. Some bants are thrown around, but there is still the unfamiliar aura between us. A bit understandable, since we’ve only known our true personalities for two months. But, bits of Phil are present in Michael, similar to how my character is kind of like an alternate personality of me. Michael rambled a bit about his friends, and suggested I properly meet them. He was hesitant though, and I understood. He didn’t want to just shove his friends in my direction. After all, the only reason why we’re hanging out is because we are promised money. We arrive to the now brightly lit house, my eyes unused to this sight.

 

“Michael, is this James?” I heard from a distance. Michael shouted a “yes mum” and I knew this day was going to be different. 

 

She tiptoed in gracefully, holding some tea cups. “Would you boys like some tea?”

 

“I think we’re ok-”

 

“Not you Michael” She snapped, and I had to hold back a laugh. She turned to me with a polite smile.

 

“James, dear. Sorry for Michael’s rude behaviour. So, would you like some tea?” I peek at Michael, who is just shaking his head no.

 

“Yes, actually. Thank you Mrs.Leicester” I reply. Her curt smile and class reminded me of my grandmother; a strong-headed middleclass woman who didn’t take no for an answer. Her stubbornness was something some hated but most admired. I guess I was the closest to her, feeling that she was the only one who truly understood what I thought. I admired her, and looked up to her. Days with grandma were days sometimes better than being with my parents. 

 

Mrs.Leicester pours tea for us as we sit down at a nicely set table. Yet again, something extra my grandmother would do. She even had the little fancy plates that she probably doesn’t even use on those hangers for the wall. I sit down calmly, Michael quietly grumbling, probably the first time I have seen him lose his cool. 

 

“I heard you two are doing an acting film together?” She asks.

 

“A project” Michael interrupts.

 

“Thank you, Michael. A project?”

 

“Yeah, we sort of have an undetermined plan for it on YouTube, but we’ll see where it takes us” I smile. 

 

“You know, Michael, this will really improve your directing career” She says, sipping her tea as if stating a scandalous fact.

 

“I know, mum. That’s why I agreed to it while still in sixth form. I’m sure you had to deal with all of that craziness” Michael says, geared towards me.

 

“Yeah, but the system improve since 2006, really”

 

“I watched your videos, James. You’re really a nice actor, truly talented. A bit weird, but every character does something different” she says. I blush, remembering how I swore in those videos. Even though the videos weren’t uploaded that long ago, I would have changed a few things with the introduction video”.

 

“Thanks” I shyly reply, Michael rolling his eyes. 

 

After a bit more talking about the future of our careers (which Michael seems to want to avoid) We get on the topic of the holidays. 

 

“We sometimes celebrate Christmas, but since my grandmother spends hers at home now, we kind of stopped. This year my dad is off on a business venture, and my mother is...unpredictable” I say. Mrs.Leicester breathes in sharply, scaring Michael.

 

“You must join us for Christmas! We bring the whole family over, it’s truly a feast!” She sighs, already planning where we would go. I look at Michael, who is actually interested in me joining their holidays.

 

Some more bickering later, and Phil says we should get to work. I nod, feeling a bit sorry that we’re leaving Mrs.Leicester alone. She waves us off, a smile appearing after a small “You boys have fun” leaves her lips. I go up the familiar stairs. My hands running across the railings as I follow him. I go into the room, soberly trying to take everything in. This is the room I remember his videos took place in, and I remember the familiar green-blue theme littering his room as if some weird Dr,Suess character puked everywhere. 

 

He sits down, his notepad by hand. I sit on the floor, not knowing how we’ll brainstorm for other videos. I glance at his work, the scripts he has seemingly thrown together in a frenzy of pure creativity stacked in piles. Notes from friends were all over his corkboard, a familiar photo of some girl who probably appeared in one of his videos. I point to a photo of him in a cast.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“I broke my wrist giving someone a piggyback ride” He chuckles to himself, remembering the moment.

 

“Uni sounds wild”

 

“Oh it is” He smiles.

 

Hours seem to pass, and I’m back on the floor and counting the minutes going by.

 

“So, Christmas, am I right?” I ask.

 

“Yeah, my mum is keen on making sure everyone has good holidays. Sorry if she scared you a bit, but if you want we’re here with open arms” Michael comments.

 

“No, I take it kindly. Maybe we could do something then?”

 

“Sure!” He seemed excited at the idea. The first video was planned out (a question and answers video, which I’m not too sure about) and now we can think 2 months ahead. He said we can plan out a story for a video, but I wasn’t too sure how we could do that. Something spontanious is his plan, and judging from his character Phil, it seems the most relatable.

 

We set up the camera, the light flashing to signal we were recording. Right off the bat, Michael turns into Phil and speed fire asks questions. I wasn’t too used to it, but I admired it. I was supposed to be interactive, so I quickly grabbed the nearest object, which was his lion plushy, and rubbed it against my face. His laughs couldn’t be contained as we started answering the questions truthfully. 

 

“ Would you eat ham every day for the rest of your life if you got paid a million pounds every month you lived?” I ask him.

 

“Yes. Although, I’d probably die of ham poisoning”

 

“Ham overload”

 

“Ham overdose. Ham” He exaggerated the word ham, and I repeat it. The word ham did sound weird.

 

“Is it fun being a man now?” I ask him, my mouth turning into a smirk as I read the question.

 

“Yeah! Especially now that I got my cordless hammer drill” He says, lifting the drill I saw in the corner of the room.

 

“So manly” I reply, shaking my head.

 

“Oh yeah!” He says in the deepest voice possible. I chuckle at his imitation of a real man. His laugh isn’t acting, and I know that it’s just Michael going under the name Phil. He’s genuine, just like his videos. This acting thing seems pretty easy, as it’s just us. After a bit more questions and quick tour of the weird house Michael has, we decide to finally end the questions.

 

“So Dan, how did you like these questions we asked together? It’s our first video together!” He says. “How do you feel?” I try to think of an exaggerated answer.

 

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had-” I was cut off by him falling on top of me, my chest releases a laugh from surprise, and his eyes look at me. I take a breath as I look back, unsure what to do. I see him hesitate, and then slowly get up. I didn’t know what that was all about, but I pull my arm around him and we look into the camera, saying stuff that comes to mind.

 

“Anyways, thanks for watching!”

 

“Let’s say bye together” I say.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Ok”

 

“Bye!” We both say. I snort, it sounded as if we’re long-time friends.

 

“That sounds so cheesy!” Phil agrees.

 

“It’s supposed to be cheesy” I smile, the light goes off, and that half hour we had filming was so… relaxing. I look at him, and he smiles.

 

“That was so fun” I say.

 

“It was”.


End file.
